


The crown games

by Iria97



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Game of Thrones Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iria97/pseuds/Iria97
Summary: The six kingdoms of King Brandon Stark were developing at an impressive rate after a few years of peace. Without wars or fights between families, the people could live and reproduce without dying in the name of a great lord. But a revolution is being born between them and an ancient regret returns to the seven kingdoms of Westeros. While the town flows through its channel, Brienne lives next to the king to protect him, still keeping in a certain way her word towards Lady Stark but the king conspires behind her back, putting her in a situation with no easy solution.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Theon Greyjoy/Sansa Stark, Tormund Giantsbane/Brienne of Tarth, Tyrion Lannister/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 3





	1. Intro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The gods have no mercy, that's why they are gods."  
> \- Cersei Lannister.

"Winter is coming" was heard from a guardian at the king's gate. It was true, the famous motto of the Stark family was not used only to be heard, it was also a fact. According to the predictions of the maesters, this winter would approach the cold it had done in the famous winter ten years ago. The King had not liked the news but at least that way he could be careful and everyone could prepare for what was to come.

"Ser Brienne" both guards greeted her as soon as they saw her. It was no longer unusual for her to be treated that way, at the end of the day she was one of the closest people to King Bran and who best took care of him, as if he had been her own son. She still couldn't forget the promise she had made to his mother and in a way she had become the official defender of the Stark family. Every time one of its members needed her, including Jon who was not very loved by Lady Stark, she did not hesitate to appear before their homes or the place they occupy at that time and without a doubt she was the shoulder they needed.

"Ser Brienne" upon entering the King's chambers met one of her dear friends. Tyrion Lannister, who by having to see his face day in and day out, had become like a brother to her. "Lord Tyrion" returned the salute with a nod of the head and sat opposite him at the table that the King occupied for those closest to him. "Where is the King?" her worrying and motherly side came out of her without being able to help it. "I thought you could tell me. When I arrived there was no one". That was really strange.

«The King does not leave here unless Podrick has moved him from here. There is also no official commitment, if there had been I would have known it instantly and I would not let him go alone.» She thought to herself trying not to show her concern but the silence betrayed her.

"Don't worry, he's grown up now and he's accompanied by a good squire." She wasn't worried about his company, but the reason why she had led him out. "Brienne, I know you care about him like he's your son, but he already has black balls. He does not need you to hit him like a limpet". There was the answering and uncensored friend who had rarely appeared lately. "You're drunk?" was what came out of her mouth when she saw him in such a state. She knew her friend's habits, but getting drunk was a thing of the past. Now she only saw him drink on special occasions or when he was really screwed up. "Could be" she raised an eyebrow in disbelief at what she heard. "A little maybe" didn't look like he would recognize her. "Have you never thought about getting married or having children?" his voice sounded sad and even nostalgic. "My duty is with the King, I am a member of the Royal Guard and as such I cannot be with anyone. Not even getting married." The Lannister laughed uproariously. He almost fell out of his chair. "I already expected that answer from you. Brienne of Tarth has her honor and her pride before her" his friend did not seem sane. "Is that why you let those stupid rumors run through all the realms?" She already knew what rumors he was referring to. Some songs of the stormlands had spoken of her in their orals and people had believed that, at least the thousands of combatants who presented themselves before her in order to battle her. According to those songs, no man was able to defeat her and her hair was compared to the sun itself, saying that anyone who touched it would be petrified or turned to ashes if they touched it for a long time. She did not take those songs into account but she did not dislike them either, since they began to spread through the six kingdoms and the seven ancient ones, thousands of men fought her and it served her as training. Every day she had to fight at least twenty of them. "I didn't start those rumors" she defended herself against such an unfair accusation. "But you don't finish them either. Tell me, do you still keep that promise to your father? Can the man who defeats you marry you?" Tyrion reminded her of that promise, she had made it so long ago but still had it in effect. It would be a promise that she could not keep so she trained every day so that it did not happen.

"Tyrion, what happened?" She asked not caring to show her concern already. Her friend sounded very hurt and seemed so sad. "The King has called us both for a reason, don't you think?" of course, she did not doubt it. But something told her that Tyrion already knew what the King should tell them.

The door to the King's quarters swung open causing Brienne to rise, and Tyrion to fall backward on the chair in an attempt to get up. "Your grace" greeted the blonde with enough confidence to approach to see if he had no scratches. "Brienne, news are coming from Sunset Castle" the King was placed on his side of the table by Podrick, who like always sat next to Brienne. Tyrion didn't seem to want to move, nor he can to. "Tyrion, do you know about Sansa?" the only woman in the room shifted uncomfortably. "What happened to Sansa? Why didn't I know anything? She should have sent me a crow as soon as she could."

"Easy, Brienne. She is not dying." the King tried to reassure her by knowing how she behaved towards them. Bran took a letter from his pocket and placed it on the table. Brienne took it as soon as she could.

"The Queen of the North, Sansa Stark and the Lord of the Eagles' Nest, Robert Arryn invites you to their wedding which will take place in a fortnight." Brienne lowered the volume of her voice as she read. "Your grace, you cannot allow this! She is your sister and her cousin" she reproached him, getting up excited. "That's why it must happen. The north needs an heir and Sansa has chosen her suitor" the blonde began to walk around the room. "Of course, she has chosen from the list of names given to her. But she does not marry for love" she stopped in silence, unable to look at Bran. But she bravely turned around with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have talked to you like that." Bran moved towards her with a smile on his face. "Brienne, stop treating me so formally. I understand how you feel but we can't go to war over this, I have no power over the north. Also, my sister has not been with anyone in years so she must not love anyone" the blonde, calmer now, drew her sword and put it on the ground kneeling before her King. "Your grace, I know you have never loved anyone like that but I do" Tyrion finally got up, seemed more clear after he fainted but the guardian's speech kept him curious. "Because you spend your time without him, it does not mean that you stop loving him and I confirm that the Queen loves someone else, let me go north with her." Tyrion knew she spoke for him and herself. "I can't, I have another mission for you" at that moment Brienne raised her head to look at the King without fear. "I dismiss you as my guardian and I order you to go to the lands of the storm".

Bran was not a King to order, he was a King who listened to them and understood them and followed the advice of his closest friends. That's why Brienne knew something was wrong.

"Your father wishes to see you"

In the north. The wall.  
One of the guards at the top of the wall was sitting in a chair resting his feet on another, rested. "Hey, this is not the time to sleep." His partner on duty woke him up. "Let me sleep, I feel that nothing has happened here for a thousand years" the guardian closed his eyes again but the cry of his companion raised him enraged. "I want to sleep!" He looked at his partner who was very busy looking at a specific point, following his gaze he found what had surprised him so much. A light in the sky. "It can't be, it's like the one that came out that time." His partner leaned back scared. "What are you talking about?" He had no answer as he had started to run. He leaned out again and saw some horse-riders approaching the wall.


	2. Ned Stark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Let me give you some advice, you bastard. Never forget what you are. The rest of the world will not. Wear it like armor and it can never be used to hurt you."  
> \- Tyrion Lannister.

"It may be his last days, you will regret it if you don't see him before and don't take on your birth responsibilities" with those words, King Bran had finished all the discussion that she wanted to start. She had no other choice, nothing more than to make her equipment and leave as soon as possible with her horse. She hadn't had time either to say goodbye to her companions or to see the state of the Lannister. Although one of them had said goodbye to being one of the first to know, Podrick. He would be one of all the people she would miss the most, at some point he had gone from being her squire to being like her family.

Along the way she began to think about her family and her childhood, it had not been easy but thanks to everything she had been through, now she was here. She did not want to lose anything that she had achieved with effort and hard work, she did not want to take that which belonged to her by her last name.

Because of the fatigue of her horse, she stopped by the river for it to drink so she could stretch her legs. She still had to think of some way to get rid of this, but not even the King himself had given her a choice.

"Girl, you better not resist. It will be worse for you, because we do not care if you shout or move, we will take you anyway" walking she began to hear childish screams and male laughter. She knew that story well enough.

She approached from behind and watched the scene up close, coughing to get their attention she only got one of the four. "Who do we have here? Do you want to join us?" when she finally spoke the rest turned. They all started laughing. She already knew where they were going, it was the story of her life.

"You'd better go if you're not going to join" the younger one spoke but the bearded one replied with a laugh. "You better join us" he took a lot of liberty in approaching her but it wasn't much effort to knock him out of the game. She could tell they were drunk. "Who is the next one? I give you two options, you go now with your friend or you suffer the same fate as him" the youngest seemed the brave one who was going to take the first step forward but he ran off without saying a word, followed by the other two. Brienne shook her head at the girl.

"Are you alright? Don't be afraid, they won't hurt you anymore" the girl looked up, she didn't seem to be more than eleven years old. She looked fearful and her face was full of tears. As soon as she saw her, she threw herself at her feet hugging her. It took her by surprise but did not separate her. Something uncomfortable ruffled her hair. "They will not return" she did not know what to say more, she should go back on her way but the girl did not seem to want to separate for anything. "You see, I have to go. If I could ..." She tried to free himself and stepped back but the girl kept shaking her head. "Girl, I need to continue" at last the girl looked up and spoke for the first time. "Well, take me with you, don't separate me from you. Please" she made an abandoned puppy face. But that was no excuse, the path she was going to take was dangerous and it was not that of a girl. "You can't come with me, I have business to take care of" the girl still didn't seem very convinced. "Surely your mother is looking for you" took up the family theme to persuade her. "I doubt that, she died a few months ago with men like today." Brienne lost her strength at that moment. "Don't you have anyone else?" the girl shook her head. "Please take me with you and teach me to beat those men like you did to that one. I know how to hunt and cook, I will not give you problems" of course she already knew more things than Podrick knew when she took him as a squire. She did not finish very convinced but she nodded, if she left her there alone it was even more dangerous than her way. "Call me Lu" the girl still did not let go of her, although she did get rid of her. "Is it some diminutive?"

In the north. On the other side of the wall.  
A boy of about seven was running through the camp. Behind him, a white-haired wolf ran after him. People turned to see him and scold him for running carelessly but the boy did not seem to notice.

"Boss, tell your son not to run all over the camp like that. He has already thrown two baskets of food" an incriminating voice went to his father. "Ned, what did I tell you about disturbing the camp?" his mother scolded him trying to catch him but the most skillful boy threw himself to the ground passing between her legs, ready to run towards the nearest tree to climb there but a hand took him from behind raising him to broad shoulders. "Ned Stark. Listen to your mother" a masculine voice and somewhat smiling tried to scold him and let him go to the ground, leaving him in front of his parents. "Jon, if you always laugh at him he won't listen to you when you really scold him" his mother scolded the older Stark too. "Papa, it's Snow's fault. He wouldn't let me catch him" the boy blamed his wolf but he howled trying to defend himself. "Sure Snow has a lot to defend himself now, but it's time for your reading" his father grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around giving him a little push towards the store where his teacher was waiting for him, he did not walk very happy. "I still don't understand why I want to know how to read" grumbling and followed by his wolf, he left his parents alone.

"What happened to the letter?" the woman asked him seriously. "We haven't received any answers yet, I knew it was a bad idea to let her go alone" the brunette hugged him trying to comfort him. "She'll be fine, we've already sent some men to the wall. The lady to the north will have more resources than us.” Jon broke away with a sigh. He didn't want to lose another of his brothers. “Fanie, I should have listened to you before. Letting her go to that damn island alone was a bad idea but I couldn't stop her, you know how she is."

Laughter from inside their son's tent caught their attention. The boy was not a fan of learning to read, he only liked to hunt and fight with the elders. So they went in to find their son's source of amusement. "Tormund, this is his reading time. You are worse than the child" the older one was holding the little one by the leg leaving him hanging upside down and the child seemed to laugh as if it were very funny. "He summoned me here for another rematch, didn't you imp?" the boy responded with other laughs. His mother came out sighing, surrendered by her son's passions.

South of the wall. Winterfell  
A handsome young man with black hair and long hair was lying between the legs of a blonde. Pushing and penetrating her to the sound of the moans she released. "Ro. Keep it up, I'm almost there" the girl's moans seemed to want to drive him crazy and both ended up shouting each other's name. "Lyla" as always to finish was on top of her kissing and sucking her breasts, it seemed somewhat sick. "Robert, take off. You said it was going to be quick. I have to work on your future wife's dress" the young man got up and pulled up his pants, leaving the girl free at last. "You must not be jealous. She will only be my wife by name" the girl did not seem very convinced. "At least she will be your wife in some way, I will not be that or anything" the blonde went to the door already dressed and the boy stopped her by hugging her from behind and giving her small kisses on the neck. "She will never have what is rightfully yours" she laughed, slapping his hand and letting go of him. "Stop the nonsense of heart, I have work"

The girl left Mr. Arryn's room, he had already been named that way. It was so rare to treat him like that outside of his quarters. She still wasn't used to seeing him in Winterfell and dealing with him after so many years. In their reunion, she believed that they would be friends again as children, without the rights to something else, but it was not like that. Not even after his engagement to the lady of the north was announced.

"Your grace, your tailor is waiting to take your measurements" she lowered her gaze when she found herself in front of her. "In a moment I'll go, I'm finishing writing" the lady always wrote, she had never allowed her to read what she did but she spent a lot of time doing it.


	3. Everything and nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing is better or worse than something else. Nothing is just nothing."  
> Arya Stark.

A bonfire lit their faces. They had already reached her home, to the sapphire island, where she had grown up and matured. Somehow she felt nostalgic, she still remembered even the smallest corner of that island. "And why did we come here?" that little girl who at first had seemed shy to her, now did not stop talking to her and telling her life. In a way she was grateful not to be alone. "I have business to discuss with my father," she summed up in one sentence and the girl seemed satisfied. "How lucky, I don't know who my father is. My mother never told me, no matter how much I asked her, perhaps because he is already dead" the girl did not seem sad. "But you have a chance to see him whenever you want." That was not a relief to Brienne. "Come on, have you finished eating? If we arrive, now we will have a place to sleep".

So they both headed for the castle at sunset.

In the north. On the other side of the wall.  
Little Ned was jumping from one side to the other practicing with his wolf. He wanted to become as strong as his father, even stronger than him. He always wanted to challenge him to a fight and show him that his son was strong but Tomund always got in the way saying that if he couldn't beat him, he couldn't even dream of beating his father. That was his new obsession, putting the redhead down and showing them that he was worthy of being the boss's son. But above all, he was worthy of being the son of Jon Stark.

"Look who we have here" the giant killer appeared in front of him and he did not hesitate to attack him. It was always a good time to beat him, but as always he stopped him with one arm. The big one started laughing. "Little devil, you have to practice more if you want to finish me" the boy began to merry himself to try to get loose but he could not. The older boy stopped fooling around when he heard screams from the camp.

In the north. The cursed island.  
The place was completely dark. The girl could hardly stand up, she did not feel cold, nor heat, she did not feel anything. She could breathe but it was a weird way to be. It didn't feel heavy, nor did it feel light.

"How stubborn. I've already told you what I want, gene" the girl jumped against the bars that stopped her. "Stop calling me that!" the voice laughed. "But that's what you are. isn`t it? You are all the same, irrepressible, big heads, proud, mortal. You can be different from all of them, if you bring it to me.” the Stark sat down again, looking down at the ground. "No, you have already shown me that you are different. Found this place and finding myself. What did you want? Answers? Are you curious? You genes are very annoying. Stop asking yourself questions you don't want to know the answers to." She remained silent. The voice spoke to him away. "Old, new gods. Don't make me laugh. There is only everything and nothing, and that is the direction that all of you are destined to take. Nothingness, I am everything and I will take what belongs to me." Arya looked up at last. "Wait! I will do it".

In the north. On the other side of the wall.  
Fire, he had never felt so hot in his short life. The snow was beginning to melt and his home now looked more like hell than the white place where he grew up. Someone was attacking them, but he couldn't see it. "Father, mother" he only saw people shouting from one place to another. Everyone wanted to flee from hell itself.

Finally he arrived at his tent, where he lived with his parents and they locked him up, punished to read. He didn't want to open it but his parents would be there. Before managing to open it, a hand stopped him. "Imp, we better get out of here." Tormund took his arm and dragged him away, but he didn't move. Snow began to howl at them. Everything was moving too fast, until it turned black.

In the south. Sunset castle.  
"My daughter, what a joy" her father spoke to her from the bed. She didn't get too close to him, just bowed her head. Selwyn of Tarth had been a good father to her, losing her brothers herself had begun to practice and get in trouble with other children because of her appearance but it had been her own father who had sent her to learn to fight like a boy. She greatly appreciated that he did not object. "As you know, I don't have much time left" her father started to speak but she interrupted him. "I know, father. I'm very sorry, there will be many who will sing to you" her father laughed and shook his head. "What I fear most is not death, it is what I left in life. My daughter, please” Brienne already knew where his prayers were going and she approached him sitting down on the bed. "I thought we had this conversation already when I became a royal guardian. You promised me that you had already found someone else" her father sighed in despair and looked away. "I know, daughter. My title is the least important to me. As I promised you, your cousin Sirius will be the next lord of Tarth.” Brienne looked at him, waiting for an answer to her call. "But still, I want to see my daughter with someone. Happy and married or at least betrothed" she was quick to protest. "Father! You know I don't care about any of that" Selwyn finally looked at her with watery eyes. "Let's stop arguing and let win the canto tournament." Brienne rose indignantly. "I'm not going through that again. No one will beat me and I will waste my time killing innocent men." Her father sat a little more animated. "Or you might end up singing to one of them".

That stupid tradition that had been born with her father. The canto tournament began when proposals began to arrive. For the most part by older men or boys. Neither she nor her father were very happy with that so with an excuse her father promised that he would give her hand to anyone who could defeat her. She had enough with the rumors that had been born about her in recent years, but now her father wanted to make a tournament of it. Men would not only come for her commitment but to see if the songs about her were real.


	4. The home of winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes there is no happy option, only one less serious than the others."  
> \- Jon Snow.

"Tata" the little girl called her. At some point in the few days they had been together, Lu had gained enough confidence to call her that. It didn't really bother her, it didn't hurt but she didn't want to be fond of that girl. At the moment she had nothing else to do but put up with it. "Why do you have to fight these men?" She had not been able to leave her out of this, after all the girl was practically living with her. "It is a tradition of my father. He created it when marriage proposals kept coming to me" the little girl almost seemed to lose herself in the conversion with sparkles in her eyes. "Marriage? What a strange way to get a husband, letting him win." She hadn't understood anything. "I'm not going to let them beat me. I'm going to beat them so I don't have to get married" that threw the girl off her feet. She did not want to break any childhood dreams or her illusions, but neither did she want someone else to wake her up from their world. "You do not want to get married?" That question again. "I've never wanted to" in a way she lied to the girl. "If you love someone, you will marry him, but in the meantime you don't have to force anything," she couldn't explain. It was the first time she had talked about it with a girl and she did not want to predispose her to anything. "Keep eating," she ended the conversation, not knowing where she was going. She did not want to talk about it, in fact it was uncomfortable and she had already given herself that she would never marry. She did not deny that once she had believed in those stories like that little girl, they were women and that is how they were raised, but when you grow up you realize that the reality is different. Only once, with only one man, would she have done that stupid thing and would have been the happiest and most foolish woman in all kingdoms.

In the south. King's Landing.  
Tyrion drank his cup of headache treatment very slowly. It had been many years since he drank that way. He was not going to deny that the news from the north had not affected him, in fact they were the main reason for his reunion with alcohol but he could not do anything. The queen in the north would marry, have beautiful heirs, and he would live alone, without pleasure, and die like that.

"Tyrion, the King wants to see you" the most important guardian now and the King's closest servant, Podrick, called him suddenly. "What can the king want from me now?" He asked it out loud without really expecting an answer. "I don't know, lord. He doesn't talk to me about his personal affairs".

"His personal matters? I am only his hand."

He did not make his King wait any longer and walked in front of the guardian knowing the route. "Your grace, did you want to see me?" He found Bran looking out the window, through it he had a full view of the entire capital. "Tyrion, you will go to the wedding of the lady of the north in my name" that threw him off his feet. "Your grace, I'm sure your sister looks forward to seeing you there and I'm not a good representative". Any excuse he thought now seemed small. The King already seemed to have made his decision. "You will go along with Podrick, there is no more discussion. The King cannot leave his castle, can he?" the Lannister refused again with the only thing he had left. "But, your grace. His hand and his most important guardian? You need someone loyal by your side" his move did not go well. "Everyone here is loyal to me, we've already taken care of that all these years, don't you think?" a silence filled the room as he put up no more resistance. "Tyrion, I knew about your feelings towards my sister but I thought that after so long without seeing her you would have no problem seeing her" of course he knew about his feelings. "If I have not seen her, it is because this is my duty now and until I die. I will not let my feelings get in the way, I swear your grace". Bran turned his head looking at him over his shoulder. "Perhaps now that you are going to see her you have more than words towards her".

In the north. Winterfell  
Sansa paced back and forth. She should have heard from her brother by now but it seemed to want to delay. She could tell that the meeting they had planned was even more important than her own wedding and nothing could get in the way.

"Your grace, do you want me to ask the Maester for something? Maybe a drink to calm yourself down?" her maid spoke to her but she shook her head. "No, Lyla. Thank you. Until all this happens I will not be at peace".

Her maid, a beautiful blonde woman who had been very helpful since her arrival. She fully trusted her for all the years they had been together. "Why do you think Jon takes so long?" At last she said aloud what was making herself mad. "Queen, be calm. He was the one who proposed this, he won't back down now.” That was what bothered her. "But what if some of his men have found out before and didn't like the idea of unifying the north?" she stopped in front of her maid and she grabbed her hands. "In the hypothetical case where one of them knows, that's what the engagement to Mr. Arryn is for, right? Because should one of your heirs marry one of Jon's" Sansa nodded biting her lower lip off nerves. “I have no child yet and I have already committed him or her to someone else. I'll be a horrible mother. No, I already am".

In the north. On the other side of the wall.  
Little Stark got up with a headache, where he directed his hands trying to soften the pain. When his eyes saw clearly again, he looked around for someone, whoever it was. He was still confused with what had happened but his memory began to return little by little.

"Imp. How are you? You gave yourself a good blow when you passed out.” The giant killer stood in front of him with the game he carried on his shoulder. "I fainted? And mom and dad?" He tried to get up without much success. Tormund shook his head as he caught it in place. "Don't try it, it's too late" the boy put his hands to his face as tears began to fall down his cheeks. His parents ... he would never see them again. And he had just passed out like a baby. A movement at his side brought him out of his sadness. "Snow" stroked his wolf. Tormund crouched in the snow trying to make a fire. "Don't be sad. You have more family and very powerful, whatever has finished with ours, its days are numbered".


	5. The southern sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Angry snakes attack. That makes it easier to smash their heads."  
> \- Daenerys Targaryen.

Tormund was hit from behind while trying to get some water for their trip. "Little devil. You'd better save your energy for the path we have yet to take" the boy hit him again and he turned smiling. "You want to fight?" the little boy did not respond and hit him again. "If you want to fight someone seriously you must first want it" he approached him and crouched in front of the little boy, whose gaze was dark with pain. “I want to learn to fight, seriously, and kill whoever killed my parents. It will not go away without trying the wrath of a lonely wolf". Tormund got up and decided to take a wooden branch. "Now that you are serious we have to do it well, your posture is the most important thing when fighting. You should not leave any point in sight that could be attacked ... " the boy launched himself to hit him again but stopped him with one arm. "Listen to me Ned, you are young but everything I know about fighting will be passed to you. From now on you will have to close your mouth and let me speak".

In the south. In the castle at sunset.  
The canto tournament had already been open for two days for all the people. The first two days all the men fought each other until there were ten left in all. Among those ten strong men Brienne had to show that no one would beat her. At least there would be only ten, in total more than seventy men had participated. The third day was the decisive one, the first man to beat her would have her hand and she should sing the tournament anthem. If none of them managed to beat her, she would be free.

"Lu, father, you shouldn't be here" she scolded both who had taken the front row to watch the tournament. They had apparently become very good friends since she was training for fights. "But I want to see you fight" the little girl and her big mouth was the first to speak. "I have to be here" she knew that was a lie. Her father didn't like seeing her fight as much as he liked knowing that she always won. "Well, we will finish this soon" she put on his helmet and headed towards the ground where she would face the first opponent. The judge, who was in the middle, lowered his arm thus beginning her first fight. That man was small, he was skillful and he wielded the sword as if it were another member of his body, but that did not scare her. She threw herself with all her weight forward carrying her sword with her, he stopped her with his but then she knew that she would have the first fight won. He was nothing more than a child. With a flick of her wrist she dragged his sword to the side causing his opponent's sword to fly off. "You must be strong to get here but it's not enough." She placed the sword against his throat but pushed it away when everyone started clapping. The next four opponents weren't much better and she managed to sell to each and every one of them. With the sixth her hands began to sweat, he was almost as tall as she, slim and strong. She couldn't see her face but she could swear he was familiar.

In the north. Winterfell  
Sansa was sitting across from her future husband, both of them dining alone with the company of their maid. The lady to the north still felt out of place with her engagement but it was her duty. Adding to that was the issue of Jon, who had yet to communicate with her.

"Are you okay? You're a little pale.” Her cousin tried to bring her out of her reverie. She still couldn't believe that she would marry him in the end. She had to confess that her cousin had matured into a handsome man and that there was no longer the face of that ill-bred and spoiled little boy. The loss of her father and consequently of her mother at such a young age had made him change. "Yes, it's just that I'm nervous." She smiled at him and forced herself to eat so as not to worry him. Her marriage was something of duty but still she wanted them to get along, a long time ago she left that illusion that she would marry for love. She was already a woman and should know her place.

Sansa was so deep in thought that she did not notice that tense atmosphere and the looks that both lovers were throwing in each corner of the room.

In the south. On the outskirts of King's Landing.  
Tyrion and Podrick moved slowly north. They had already decided to pretend to be some ordinary countrymen so that there would be less chance of being attacked. If it were known that the king's hand and his guardian were on their way north, the thugs and hitmen would soon attack them for a reward. "It's been a long time since we had such an affair together." Podrick opened his mouth to let out the nostalgia. "That's right, I don't have a lot of family that wants to kill me anymore." He tried to be funny but Podrick didn't seem to like it. "Even so, you are now the hand of the King. They couldn't even touch you" the boy thought or that he would get him out of that thought but he couldn't. "As far as I remember I was the hand of the King before and that did not stop them."

In the south. In the castle at sunset.  
Brienne did not know when she had lost her sword and had been sitting on the ground fleeing from a cold edge of a large sword. It was the first time she had been beaten in a canto tournament and she was astonished and scared at the same time. This man could kill her there, right now. However, he took the sword from her and grabbed her arm, lifting it. He also removed her helmet and threw it on the ground. "Your hair is still shining as always, sunny" then she recognized the winner. Orland Prince. "I have won so I think I deserve the song to the winner" she could not reply as it was in the tournament rules, she just hoped he only wanted that. So she began to sing.

"The winner has arrived  
Your prize is winning.  
With great regret he kills  
To your friends and enemies  
Alike.

Blood runs, across the land  
But that is another story.  
Everyone will know his name  
Accompanied by his doing.

The sword,  
That is his great companion.  
For this he will kill and for this,  
He will be killed.

The song of the greatest swordsman is,  
The winner will be sung with a  
Greater weight behind him.  
The matador appears before everyone."

When she finished singing, everyone was amazed by the beautiful voice of the woman who wanted to run away and hide. But something amazed her much more. Orland drove his sword to the ground and knelt in front of her, putting his hand on the sharp sword drawing blood that way. "I swear I will take care of you, love you until I die, and protect you from anyone who believes worthy of hurting you, future wife."


	6. The symbol of the carnal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The man who passes the sentence must swing the sword."  
> \- Ned Stark.

In the north. On the cursed island.  
Arya screamed as she felt the burning on her skin. It was the price to pay if she wanted to get out of that horrible place. "Remember, the carnal has that same symbol somewhere on its body. It can be anyone but for that I let you go. If you don't bring it to me, I'll kill you and find someone else for the job".

Her skin was reddened and she couldn't quite see the symbol but little by little it revealed its nature.

In the south. In the castle at sunset.  
She still couldn't believe she had lost. She had not trusted herself, she always came out with everything she had but this time it had not been enough. She had locked herself in her rooms in fear after a long time. She was engaged and didn't know how to get out of it. "Tata" heard the voice of the little girl on the other side. "Grandpa Tarth is waiting for you, along with your fiancé," she could have sworn she'd heard a laugh at the end. She did not want to leave her safe place, she would die there rather than have to marry.

The door to her rooms was forced open, revealing her father behind it. "Daughter, you have a fiancé to talk to. I'm so happy" he didn't let her answer, grabbing her arm and dragging her to the great hall of the castle. She still hadn't thought what she would tell him. "Ser Brienne" her newly fiancé greeted them as soon as they entered. "You can put the formalism aside, son. Today is a happy day, we have to celebrate it.” Brienne stood aside as her father came over to hug him. She couldn't believe what she saw, just one day ago he was lying in bed that looked like he was going to die and now it seemed like he was going to jump with joy. "Tell me what you have in mind. When are you going to get married?" then she saw that it was the best time to intervene. "Father, I think we should first see the heir to the house and his wife. They must be married before me. Besides, you don't want me to get married without meeting my future husband before, right?" her father seemed convinced and in a desperate movement she hooked her fiancé's arm and dragged him to the exit.

In the north. On the other side of the wall.  
Ned was trying to hit his wolf with a stick, they had already discussed it amongst themselves. He and Snow were willing to train every day together to avenge his family. The wolf was very clever and it was not easy to hit but it would train his agility that way. They were both so caught up in their training that they didn't realize when they had turned away from the giant slayer. "I think it would be better to go back, before it gets dark." The boy stopped when he heard a noise behind a tree. He didn't have time to dodge it when a tree branch slammed toward him, but he didn't feel any pain. Someone had cut the branch before it hit him. "Neddie, you have to be aware of the dangers in the forest. That could have hurt you, a lot of damage" he looked up from the ground meeting the black-haired woman. "Ruth! You are alive" he threw himself into the woman's arms happily. "And you too, I'm glad you managed to get away from there." He took the woman by the hand and led her along the path he and Snow had come from. "Tormund is with me, he got me out of there." The small woman seemed to be overjoyed. "Is Tormund here?" when they arrived they saw him putting food on the fire. "You! What are you doing here?" she approached him with the intention of hugging him but he reluctantly pulled away. "Wow, so good to see you. I see you are still just as affectionate.” The four of them sat by the fire to talk. "Something strange is happening with the forest. It's as if it's lost its mind" the woman began to relate the problem. "As if the caretakers of the forest had gone crazy" the giant killer finished her sentence.

In the south. In the castle at sunset.  
Brienne took her fiancé to the beach closest to the castle so they would at least have privacy to discuss their future. "I see you wanted to be alone with me" the man hugged her shoulders but she pushed him away. "To talk, Orland. What do you think you do?" he sat on a stone without taking his eyes off her. "I don't know what you mean" she reached over to grab him tightly by his chin. "Don't be silly. How long has it been since we saw each other?" he seemed to take his time answering her but he answered without hesitation. "Since you decided it was a good idea to serve the King of the South," now that she thought about it, it was. "You will know then that I am not interested in getting married" the man rose and grabbed her shoulders. “I don't care when it is, all I wanted was to make sure that I would be your future husband. I don't care when it is but it will be with me". Orland Prince, a man her age. She had met him in the first tournament that her father organized but he could not beat her, since then he promised that he would beat her and that she would be his wife. In all the tournaments she had seen him but never he won, she thought he would have already given up but he did not. "I know you have to be at your cousin's wedding but we will never be apart again. When the wedding is over we will leave the island of Tarths" Brienne was going to protest at the decision he had made on his own but fell silent when she heard his intern. "We will go north where I have a job" of course, they would go north.


	7. The storm is coming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There is only one God and it is called death. And there is only one thing to say to death: not today."  
> \- Syrio Forel.

In the north. Winterfell  
The lady from the north was sitting on the edge of her window, looking up at the sky. The sun had risen just after dawn but there were many clouds around it. It was rare to see the rays of the sun in the north, most of the time it was cloudy or raining or snowing. "Your grace" her maid called to her from the door. "Some men are coming from the north ..." She did not let her finish and left her rooms determined to speak with those men, they would bring news of Jon at last.

"Your grace" those men, who in the past would have treated like savages, now treated her as the lady of the north. But she knew she had her due respect to Jon. Without him, free people would never have accepted her. "Give them something warm, they have a lot to tell me." She sat in the central chair at the conference table. Both men looked scared and uneasy. "Your grace, we have come from the north to warn you. The forest doesn't want us, the voice is getting closer" Sansa got up taking a walk around the room, approaching both men. "What are you talking about? Where is your boss? Where's Jon Stark?" they stared and one finally answered. "We do not know. Our village was attacked and we live closer to the wall than to the their camp. We thought we'd warn you beforehand so you can send a crow with the information to the him" she addressed her maid, leaving the room quickly. "Your grace" turned to her still exalted. "Jon must be found".

In the north. On the other side of the wall.  
The woman laughed, hitting the boy. "If you are so stubborn you will never be a warrior. Think before you attack" she approached him, ruffling his hair. "Keep training with your wolf while we older people talk" the boy did not seem very convinced, pouting but he paid attention to the woman. "We must warn the rest. They can catch them off guard like us.” She approached the giant killer who was looking up at the sky. "A storm is coming. I think we should think about shelter first and then think about our destiny. But the boy has a family in the south, very powerful.” The woman tapped him on the shoulder and stood in front of him. "It does not matter. Our boss is dead and we have to choose another. As long as we don't, the boy has his father's responsibilities". Tormund lowered his gaze, meeting the woman's greenish gaze. "For this reason, if he is our boss, the lady from the north has an obligation to help us" he turned to the boy. "Come on imp, we have to find a place to spend the night, a storm is coming" she followed him and grabbed his arm. "Don't worry about the cold having me here" he let go, leaving her standing there.

In the south. Way north.  
The Lannister and Podrick left their horses in the hands of the tavern owner, determined to eat and sit down to rest after several days. Something warm and beer was ideal for the weather. The place was empty except for them and three men two tables away from them. When they were served, they both ate in silence listening to the conversation of those three. "Don't you think it's very dangerous? The brotherhood is not ready yet” they heard one speak in a low voice. “It is no longer just the brotherhood, people are tired of having to fight for one or the other or having to hide because some young men with a name have gotten angry. The commander will give the conversation tomorrow night." Tyrion listened then. As the hand of the King, he couldn't ignore such things. "Sir, would you like to spend the night here? There's going to be a storm shortly." The waitress looked away from his food and nodded with a smile.

In the south. In the castle at sunset.  
Brienne was preparing for her cousin's wedding. Thanks to him she could leave there and at least she should be there to congratulate him. No matter what her commitment, her father had been happy knowing that she had a fiancé and that was all she asked for. "Tata, Grandpa Tarth will not go. He says she feels bad" she turned to look at the little girl and nodded laughing. She was very envious of how her father didn't care about everything. He wasn't like that but over the years it had gotten worse. "Lu, we have to talk" she sat on the bed inviting her with her hand beside her. "I have to go back to the north and you'd better stay here with ..." the girl got up excited, pacing the room. "No, no, no" Brienne tried to stop her but she was very nervous. "You promised that you would help me be as strong as you. I don't want to be separated from you, please" she knelt in front of her crying and that broke her heart. "It's the best" she whispered without changing her mind, the girl ran off leaving her alone. Brienne put her hands in her hair, pulling it, it was the best for the girl. Have a stable and secure site. Where would she be with his father, who for some reason got along and even called him Grandpa Tarth.

Se went out looking for her but couldn't find her anywhere.

On the beach closest to the castle, the girl was training, hitting the air with a sword her size. Lu was injured, she believed that she had already found her family with the woman. It wasn't fair, she wanted to go with her, be just as strong and have a grandfather like Lord Tarth. She wanted himerto see her as one of them but she wanted to leave her.

With a bad blow she hurt her wrist and took it to her chest, caressing it. "Little grasshopper. That's dangerous, you should hit something, not just air. For example, a tree.” The girl found Orland at her side, pointing to a tree near the beach. "Anyway, I'm mad." He crouched down beside her. "Well, try to hit me" she was so furious that she didn't hesitate to start hitting in the air, since she couldn't hit him. "Are you better?" the man asked her when she stopped tired. "Brienne is a fool" he laughed pulling a bow from his back, she hadn't realized he was carrying one. "I know my fiancée can be annoying but she always does what she does for something, having a reason" he passed her the bow and saw him asking why it was. "You are too small, the bow is the best for when you fight with someone stronger" she gave it back and turned to the sea. "Brienne already told me that, but that's why she trains me." He laughed again, leaving the bow on the little girl's shoulder. "Brienne? I thought you called her tata" she made little faces crossing her arms. "That's what Ron called his grandmother." He looked at her, waiting for her to tell him more. "Ron was a boy from my village, I think he called her tata because he loved her" he nodded understanding. "And what happened to him?" she denied grabbing her bow and watching him curiously. "I don't know, mom and I ran away from some men" the man grabbed her hand telling her how to position herself. "We should go in, a storm is coming".


	8. The bloody bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes when I try to understand a person's motives, I like to play a game. I assume the worst. "  
> \- Peryr Baelish.

"Ser Brienne!" a person from the service came running to her rooms, she didn't even knock on the door because she was in a hurry. Now she recognized her as the maiden who had been with them during their stay. "It's Lord Tarth, I think he's not breathing" upon hearing that she ran to her father's room. There she found him lying on the bed, she reached over to touch his hand but it was cold. There was nothing to do anymore. "Tata" she turned to the girl standing in the doorway next to Orland. "I'm sorry" he approached the girl to hug her from his height. The little time they had spent there seemed to have been enough for the girl to become fond of her father. She didn't want to cry, the little girl was already doing it for both of them. Now she had to be strong and fire her father.

"What are we going to do, ma'am? The preparations for Lord Tarth's wedding are already underway, for less than an hour.” Brienne walked to the determined maid. "We will continue with the wedding, we already have a Lord Tarth and that is my cousin" Lu ran out of the room, she did not seem satisfied but it should be. Both must now take another path.

The girl, who had run away without looking in the direction she was going, stopped in front of a door and entered the room without much consideration. "Why is she so? She does not seem to get angry or feel anything. He is her father" the girl spoke to herself trying to vent. It didn't give her much time when she hid in a closet when she heard the door open. She didn't want to see Brienne, she needed to be alone. "Jo, why don't we spend our last time together?" she heard a woman's voice. "You know we can't do anything, it can hurt the baby" a man replied. "I just want to feel you one last time. After you get married we won't be able to be together until a long time later" Lu leaned out trying to see the two people. "I can not. Now I have to marry her but you know that I will take care of you and our son" she saw him caressing her belly. "She will be your wife and will bear your name and her children will bear your name. While Chris will only be Chris, the cooker's son,” she could hear the woman begin to cry. "But he and you can lead a good and healthy life as long as I am the Lord of Tarth." Lu closed her eyes falling asleep inside the closet.

THE VOICE  
"Let everyone get up with the red light. Follow my voice here, leave the darkness and come back. Go back to the beings you left behind. The hated and the loved await you. Follow my voice to the light and revive, return to the world of beings".

The sky of all the realms changed its color, the clouds cleared and from the black, the sky turned red for a few seconds. After that, the clouds came back full of water. It seemed like it wanted to cry. Along with this, a storm began in all the kingdoms.

"You can kiss the wife" at that moment Brienne smiled when she saw her married cousin. She was already free.

From inside they could hear the storm but it didn't seem to matter to those inside who were celebrating the union of their families and a new Lord Tarth. Brienne was somewhat worried about Lu who hadn't shown up for the entire ceremony and Orland seemed to notice. "Don't worry, she will have stayed to hit things or the air" she knew it was like that. The girl would not be able to leave her.

"This food is delicious, who made it?" the bride was heard. "As always, the castle cook, ma'am" she did not seem happy and got up ordering the waiter. "Tell her to come. I want to congratulate her" the husband seemed to tense with the mention of the cook but did not stop her. "Oh, you must be the cook. You're pregnant and all of this...” The bride approached her and the husband got up, going after her but it was too late. The bride had taken the knife out from under the sleeve of the dress and thrust it into her throat, the cook put her hand to her throat and the bride stood behind her grabbing her hair and pulling it, facing to the boyfriend who had gone blank. "Do you think I wouldn't notice? That I would never know? From the moment I stepped foot in this stinking castle I knew, but not that she was pregnant. From a bastard!" the boy tried to get closer but she put the knife to the woman's belly. "Do not even think about it. You are a vile liar, saying words of love and affection to me so that the silly Stiff would fall at your feet. Are you feeling good now?" the mother of the bride tried to get closer but she walked away with the knife in hand. "Well, you'd better find yourself another fool." The bride stuck the knife in her chest, leaving her dress bathed in blood. Then the relatives approached them both and Brienne tried to get closer but it had all been too fast.

"Someone call a maestre!" her cousin Sirius Jo, yelled making the maester come. The bride was dead and the cook had the same fate. "We will have to take the baby out of her if you do not want him to die with her" the groom nodded but he was not in himself, he walked away from the place towards the exit.

"Brienne, we have to do something" she heard her fiancé at her side but she didn't know what to do. They had taken the bride, with whom the relatives and the cook had gone, who had gone alone with the master. She was going to go after the cook but something, rather, someone caught her eye. A man, standing, in the door of the room. "Father?"


	9. The reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Power resides where men believe it resides. It's a trick, a shadow on the wall. "  
> \- Lord Varys.

Brienne put her hands to her head, tugging at her hair, Orland took her hands away, grasping them. "Easy, darling. Surely there is an explanation in all this" they both turned to see her father who was speaking with the master. "Are you sure? Just a few hours ago we saw him die" she turned to him, coming face to face. "Master, can I have something for the pain? My birthmark has started to burn again" little Lu's voice pulled her out of her thoughts and went towards her trying to tell her about her father and trying not be too strong. "Lu, where have you been?" the girl paid no attention to her, looking behind her at her father. "Grandpa Tarth?" She ignored the older one and ran to the man who only smiled when the girl hugged her crying. "What's wrong with you, little one?" she shook her head still hugging him.

"What's going on? Father, you were dead just two hours ago” Brienne asked unscrupulously. She had felt something that night, dark and cold, that she did not like. "I don't know, daughter. But I thank the gods, the old and the new, for this new opportunity.” Her father looked brand new, he moved as if he was a teenager again and all traces of illness had left him. "Orland, you'd better ..." a maid interrupted, opening the door. "My lord, it is your nephew. He has been thrown into the sea".

The woman grabbed her fiancé by the arm and led him out of the room, leading him to her rooms. "Honey, I know we are engaged but this is going very fast, don't you think?" She ignored the classic joke of the man, which she was getting used to, and went to the window looking out. The storm, which seemed so fierce at first, had already disappeared. "This is serious, Orland. My father is risen" she crossed her arms worriedly, he came up from behind and hugged her. She did not dislike it and did not turn away. "You don't sound like a daughter who has her father back." She turned to him. "No, I sound like a worried woman. Something strange happened today, and if ..." the sound of the door interrupted her again.

"What is happening today?"

"Ma'am, I'm very sorry. But, I don't know how to explain it. You have a visit from more relatives.” Brienne approached her maid and looked at her as if she were crazy. "I have no other relatives than those who were here today" the maid sighed and nervously clutched her dress. "It's your grandfather, your mother and ... your brothers" she did not let her finish and ran into the living room. A hand stopped her. "Brienne, calm down. Your heart is going to burst out of your chest" now she turned to her fiancé with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Now do you believe me? Something happened today, what if it didn't happen just here?" she let go and continued on her way to the living room where she found three children and her parents with her paternal grandfather.

In the north. Winterfell  
Sansa dined alone by candlelight. Her fiancé had now excused himself from dining with her and was almost grateful for it. She needed her time alone to think about her actions and her future. She had already sent some men in search of Jon, without him she could not go on. She had never treated Jon well, not even as a half brother which he was supposed to be but his mother always made it clear that he was not part of the family, just a bastard. Sansa laughed at that word, bastard. When she returned to winterfell, she realized who her friends, her enemies, and her family were. And Jon was not only her ally and friend, he was also her family. Even after learning that he was her cousin, she wanted to treat him the way she should always treat him, like her brother.

Now she was scared, very scared. She still had two more brother and sister but Jon was not only her brother, he was a support, a reinforcement in her heaviness of being the lady of the north. Being the lady of the north alone was not easy.

"Your grace" her maid, Lyla, entered the chambers very nervous. "You have to come, something very strange is happening in the crypt." Sansa got up and followed her. "Has the crypt been flooded by the storm?" the maiden denied and saw some people gathering at the entrance to the crypt, among whom she saw her fiancé. She walked over to him and looked toward the entrance. "What is it, dear?" then she saw them. She did not know if it was an illusion but everything around her turned black, she only managed to hear her name from her mother's lips. "Sansa!".

In the south. Way north.  
"The storm is over," Podrick commented, leaving his side of the window. Tyrion nodded unconvinced. "It was weird, haven't you seen the reddish color of the sky?" He followed his partner to the table in the room. They had been drinking in silence as they watched the storm, they weren't going to sleep with the noise outside anyway. "Yes, it wasn't normal." They both stopped when they heard a noise outside, several noises that seemed monstrous. 

"What is that?" Podrick asked as they peeked out the window again. An enormous animal was flying overhead, followed by several more. "Dra-dra-dra?!" Podrick didn't seem to be able to finish the word, so Tyrion said so. "Dragons".

In the West. Casterly Rock.  
A woman crawled on the ground, the mud wet from the rain. She remembered nothing beyond being crushed by her own home, hugging her brother. It had been of little use at that time, he had come only to see her die. He had been useless even in her death. Cercei felt the man's hand on her shoulder and reluctantly pulled away. "Do not touch me!" both brothers were sitting looking up at the sky. "What happened?" She did not respond to her brother but a voice behind her did. "Does that matter? We have another chance" they both turned to look at their father, next to their mother.

They all saw a dragon pass overhead. Dragons, that was what flew through the skies of the kingdoms of Westeros.


	10. The facts of Westeros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "When you play the Game of Thrones, you can only win or die."  
> \- Cersei Lannister.

Brienne stood still, amazed by those she saw in front of her. It couldn't be possible. Her brothers had died when she was still very young, just like her mother. Something strange had happened and it couldn't be anything good. "Brienne!" Disregarding her mother's scream, she decided to go to her room, take all her things and go north. "Brienne, what are you doing? Wasn't that your mother? And your brothers?" Orland followed her from behind asking questions, she didn't stop. "Get all your things, we're leaving today" he stopped her, grabbing her arm. "What are you talking about?" reluctantly she let go of him. "That we must go north. If this has not happened only here, I must go to my lady. The Stark have many enemies in the grave." He nodded but did not move from the site. "But still, don't you want to talk to your mother for even a minute?" she denied and headed for the door. "My mother has been dead for more than twenty years". Orland sighed, surrendering to the woman's stubbornness.

In the north. On the other side of the wall.  
The three walkers with the wolf had found shelter just before the storm hit but now it was time to move on. "Tor, what do you think my aunt will say when she sees me? I don't even remember her" the little one began to ask him as they walked. He did not know how to answer him exactly because he did not know the lady from the north as he knew the boss. "She will be glad to see you," replied the woman, seeing him lacking in answers. "Yes. If I learned something when I was in the South, it is that the Stark take care of their family.” He finally found an agreeable answer.

Some horses in the distance stopped their conversation. They carried the wolf's banner so they made their way to them peacefully. "Who are you?" a horserider asked him. "I'm Tormund Giantsbane and this little guy here is Ned Stark" both riders stared at each other and the woman coughed. "And I am Ruth, a free woman" one of the riders got out and took the child who put up resistance at first. "By order of the Queen of the North, we must take him to Winterfell. Where's Jon Stark?" Tormund shook his head, following the horses.

In the north. In Winterfell.  
Sansa was taking her tranquilizer still with shaking hands. Her family, whom she had for dead an hour ago, were now in front of her and they were breathing. "This must be a dream," she said in a low voice but her mother stood in front of her, holding her hands. "My little daughter, look how big you are. I am so proud to see you like this, beautiful and a lady" Sansa smiled at her mother's words, some tears falling down her cheeks. "Sansa, you have to tell us what happened" her mother sat next to her looking at her husband who was now speaking. Along with Ned Stark were her two sons, Robb and Rickon, along with Theon Greenjoy who was a little further away. "I ... I don't know how you are here now. A horrible storm has passed and I was going to sleep while reading a book but nothing else." His brother Robb finally spoke. "Tell us what happened after we died" then Sansa looked at her father. "Father died on the orders of King Joffrey and then you and mother followed him at the hands of the traitors of the Frey but then the King was poisoned at his wedding with Margaery Tyrrell and his little brother took the throne but not long after he committed suicide" a pause trying to think and not missing any details. "His mother, Cercei, took the throne afterwards as her daughter had also been poisoned but here in the north, the traitors of the Freys and Boltons who had allied with the Lannisters were defeated by the free men from beyond the wall and of the houses that still remained loyal to the Stark with Jon as their commander, whom they named King of the North after their victory". Her mother tensed at her side but Sansa continued not giving her a chance to reply. "But the others and the white walkers were approaching from beyond the wall and Queen Cercei gave no help. The only help we received was from the last Targaryen who return to Westeros to claim her throne. With the union of the men of the north and the men of Daenerys we were victorious but then Jon named the Targaryen as his queen and followed her to the throne in King's Landing, there she went crazy and killed everyone who got in the way, her way" everyone seemed affected, hier mother put her hand to her mouth. "Father, I am sorry but I must tell about Jon's mother and family” After a silence waiting for an answer from her father, she finally said it. “All of us here believed that Jon should rule and much more so they believed, but he never wanted it. Jon was the son of Lyanna Stark and Raegar Targaryen. He should be made king or so I believed. He didn't seem willing but his love for Daenerys wasn't enough when he saw the death of so many innocents, he killed her and was sent to the wall as punishment". Nedd got up restlessly across the room. "And with the council and the representatives of the most important houses, we chose Bran Stark as king of the six kingdoms of Westeros" Sansa did not know what else to say and everyone seemed astonished by that event. "And Arya?" her father asked concerned about the only daughter he hadn't heard from. "Arya is fine, she decided that being locked in a castle was not her thing and decided to travel. She avenged to mother and Robb, it should be macabre but that day she told me I laughed a lot because of how the Freys had paid for their betrayal" Robb smiled when he heard her story and asked. "And the Lannisters? Before I died he told me who had planned everything" Sansa laughed when she remembered her ex-husband. "Tyrion Lannister killed his father ... in the bathroom and the rest of the family died in King's Landing except for him." Her mother got up and grabbed her hand to follow her. "Let's save revenge and death for another time. Do I have any grandchildren?" Sansa shook her head but looked at her father. "I know you always loved him like your own son, father. So you will love his son as your own grandson." Ned smiled at that. "Does Jon have a family? Has a son?" Sansa walked over to her father to hug him and nodded. "Yes, he is Ned Stark".

In the West. At Casterly Rock.  
Martyn Lannister shared his table with the dead. He could not believe the story of those four, the dead who revive. "Martyn, where is your father?" asked who his uncle, Tywin, claimed to be. "Dead, just like all of you are" his little sister shifted uncomfortably beside him and took her hand reassuring her. "Cousin, I don't know what happened but here we are. You cannot deny that we are here" who said he was his cousin Jaime tried to explain himself. “No matter how we are here, the point is that we are here. And whore Targaryen is on our throne” The enraged voice of who claimed to be his cousin Cercei echoed through the room. "Don't say those words, ma'am" who claimed to be his aunt, scolded a grown woman. "You're wrong" at last he answered them. "Daenerys Targaryen is not on the iron throne. In fact, it no longer exists, it was destroyed by her dragon.” Everyone paid attention to it. "So who is the king?" Jaime asked. "Bran Stark".


	11. Men of the land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "There is a beast in every man that awakens when you put a sword in his hand."  
> \- Jorah Mormont.

In the south. Way north.  
Tyrion Lannister was finishing coloring his hair. Podrick could go unnoticed but he was a blond-haired dwarf, he had to detach himself from his family and his name as much as he could. "I think you are exaggerating, my lord" his partner spoke to him when he saw him with his new look. "Everything is little dealing with these people. As long as we don't know their intentions, they are enemies" the boy nodded, still not very convinced.

Those three from the previous day's meal did not take long to leave and they followed them very safely. They had to impersonate one of them, difficult since they still didn't know who they were.

"Brothers, brothers" a man shouted up on a platform, it seemed that this place was his place. Next to the man were two more along with a black-haired woman. In one of the corners you could see a white banner with a kind of flower. "Thank you all for coming. Today I spoke with the voice again" Podrick and Tyrion remained impassive but the rest of the people seemed amazed and even happy to hear that. "He speaks to me, he inspires me to continue, to create our path free of lords and kings. The only one above us is not a Tully, a Stark or a Lannister. The only one is the voice" all applauded receiving the message. "We are free to fight or love whoever we want, to eat our crops without having to pay a gentleman who does nothing" one of those present got up. "But they give us the land" They all seemed to laugh at this and he kept talking. "They do not own the land. They don't grow it, they don't fight it, and if we die fighting for them, do you know what they will do? Replace us and leave our family stranded" everyone applauded listening to his words. "Brethren, it is time for us to break their rules and choose our leader. We! Not their bloods or their last names. Why is a Stark or a Baratheon, or even a Targaryen more representative of ancient men and andalos than we are? If we were born in this land like them” the man raised his fist and everyone continued shouting. "We are the men of this land."

Tyrion gulped at the problem that presented itself. It was much more than he believed and on top of that, people seemed to follow the leader without hesitation.

"We are many more than them."

In the south. Highgarden.  
"That whore! I knew we couldn't trust her, but because of my name and my family I never went straight for her" Margaery Tyrrell screamed as she let off steam as she walked through her grandmother's rooms. Her grandmother and her brother listened attentively without interrupting her. "If I had her here, in front of me I would take her by the neck and take her to the other life" then her grandmother got up stopping her then. "Easy, darling. You will not have to stain your hands, we will go for them. Those Lannisters who stabbed us with the sword in the back and we will show her that a plant can be carnivorous" her brother got up, staying next to them. "If we have been able to return, who knows who else has returned. We have to find our king." They both nodded when he said his next words. "And seek revenge".

In the south. In the castle at sunset.  
"Brienne" the woman, who was preparing her horse, continued with her work, ignoring that voice. "Daughter, I know that it has been a long time since we saw each other. At least for you, for me it has been like closing and opening my eyes. I understand that it has not been easy to live without your mother" the one who spoke approached touching the woman but Brienne tried to push her away, without much success and ended up hugging her. She was not able to separate her when she heard her sobs. "My little one, always so beautiful in my eyes. When you were born, so blonde and full of blood and with wrinkles, like any baby, you were already beautiful to me" she tried to find her voice to answer her. "That was not what I understood the last time I saw you, Syria" her mother sobbed louder when she heard her call her name. "Tata" both turned to Lu. "Are you leaving without me?" She let go of that woman and approached the little girl, whom she took in her arms, hugging her. "I know you don't want to hear this but it's for the best" the little girl hugged her shaking her head. She knew she was crying but she was trying to stay strong. "I will go north, because there I also have family. You understand, right?" the girl did not respond so she continued. "I will go north, because I have to see it but I will come back for you. Because you are also my family" she felt her shoulder wet with her tears. "But while I'm outside, someone has to take care of father, my brothers and little Chris" the little girl separated herself, wiping her face and finally spoke. "Or, will he also go?" she nodded at the mention of her fiancé and the girl smiled. "Good, so you will not be alone".

**Author's Note:**

> [// \\\\]
> 
> The world of Game of Thrones and its  
>  characters belongs to  
> George R.R Martin.  
> The story I tell here is of my  
>  full authorship and copying is not allowed  
>  and / or adaptation.
> 
> [// \\\\]


End file.
